Tortall's Sister
by Silent Soverin
Summary: Two new characters just walked, well rode, into Tortall. Who are they? How does Queen Thayet seem to know them? And what is this new creature these sisters are calling a Ceox?


Disclaimer: The only characters I own are Sariyu and Makyr Lynkt. There might be a few other's I add in but the rest belong to the brillant Tamora Pierce.

A knight in silver armor upon a large powerful horse was just riding into the horse stables in the capital city of Corus when a young boy looking hurried ran into the stables. He bowed hastily and said "Good knight! My master bids you warm welcome but needs to see you immediately. After his and her Majesties speak to you, you will be shown to your room for as long as your stay here is." The knight looked off to his side when a man jumped down from the hay barrels. 

"I'll take you horse for you, good knight, if you don't mind." he said with a slight bow. The knight nodded his head and off went the young boy with the knight following close behind. They reached the main study hall, which was where the boy left the knight after showing him where to go. The knight walked to the doors and opened them to see King Jonathan, and his queen Thayet, sitting near a fire. The knight walked forward when Queen Thayet stood and smiling openly the Queen said.

"Take off that silly helmet so I can get a look at you." The knight laughed slightly then removed his helmet. But the he was actually a she. A woman with almond shaped eyes and tanned skin shook out her long midnight black hair as she began to walk closer to the fire place to set her helmet down.

"Sorry, I would have shed the armor, but you didn't give me much time after I got here to do anything else but run around." Queen Thayet smiled.

"I haven't seen you in forever my friend how did you manage to escape all that war and famine?"

"I had my ways." the young woman said. Her dark green eyes going darker still a second before brightening. "And just look at you. You're a QUEEN, and of Tortall no less. The last time I saw you, we were running around the outside of the palace, before everything went wrong and you were sent away."

"Yes, well, that's in the past. Now tell me, what are you doing here? Oh, and let me introduce you to my husband, I'm afraid he's feeling left out." King Jonathan stood to face the young woman as she bowed.

"Your Majesty" she said, a twinkle in her eyes. He nodded his head very regally with a hint of a twinkle in his own sapphire eyes.

"Very nice to meet you but I'm afraid I missed your name throughout this entire affair."

"Quite alright, sire. My name is Sariyu Lynkt. Pleasure to meet you. My sister will be here in a day or so but we had to split up on the way over. She'll get here when she gets here." Thayet smiled excitedly.

"I can't believe both of you are ok. I can't wait to see everything you've learned and you get to live here now and we'll set you up with everything you need. You get to meet everyone and I'm sure you'll like a lot of them. Not very many people here care about skin color and such."

"Whoa, slow down Thayet one thing at a time how about a nice place to stay and when Makyr gets here we can have a party." Sariyu said with an amused expression. She could just about picture this elegant picture of a queen jumping up and down in joy and clapping her hands.

"You're right I'll call someone to show you to your room and we can catch up in the morning." The two women clasped hands then Sariyu left out of the door she had entered with her helmet put back on. The maid showed her to her room and Sariyu gratefully slid out of the heavy armor. It was a pain in the butt to have to carry around all the time. The only reason she had it now was because she wasn't willing to part with it and since she and her sister would be staying at the palace, at least for a little while, she figured she could store it here. Sariyu stepped into the bath they had in another small room connected to her own and washed all the road scum off of her. She settled into her new room nicely and prepared to go to sleep and await her sister's extravagant arrival.


End file.
